Photovoltaic cells are considered an important source of renewable energy for helping to solve the world's energy shortage today. Various photovoltaic cell technologies have been developed, and polymer bulk heterojunction (BHJ) photovoltaic cells have received attention because of their compatibility with large-scale roll-to-roll (R2R) processing. These photovoltaic cells typically exhibit low power conversion efficiencies of less than 3%.